The present invention includes a method of preparing surfaces resistant to the accumulation of foreign substances and organisms, particularly when in contact with an aqueous system. Previously, various polymers have been irreversibly coupled to surfaces. Such coupled polymers had been thought to be resistant to the adherence, of various substances and micro-organisms. On occasion, various antibiotics were also coupled with or without such polymers to surfaces. The present invention, however, provides, for the first time, a method of coating surfaces with polymers that are slowly dissipated in an aqueous medium. Such slow dissipation carries any adherent materials, bacteria, fungi and other organisms away with the dissipating polymer and results in a surface that remains relatively free of biological fouling.
Dankert et al. have reviewed many aspects of biocompatibility, including resistance to bacteria adherence and biofouling.